


Of Walkers and Demigods

by AkiHeMan_Sanada



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiHeMan_Sanada/pseuds/AkiHeMan_Sanada
Summary: Perseus Jackson; nineteen year-old who was supposedly suppose to be finishing his second year of college by now.Or not.Matter of fact, he never got to go in the first place. College never started when he was eighteen. But something DID start the year before that, alright.The end of the world.That's right.The dying cities. The riots. The crumbling of society. The undead.And all Percy could do was just at least ATTEMPT  to survive the oncoming onslaughts of walkers, the limited amounts of food and water, and his insanity itself.Armed with only a handgun, skateboard, and a bronze sword named Riptide, how could he possibly even survive?A Percy Jackson AU. And despite what the title says, in this AU, Percy, nor his half-blood friends, are not demigods, but regular human beings.This was originally on Wattpad, but I'll move it over here on to AO3.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> When this story was on Wattpad, it was moderately popular, and although it didn't have the most views, it had a lot more stars as compared to other PJO stories on Wattpad. I moved it here so the people on AO3 can hopefully enjoy this too.

Percy sighed as he dropped his head in his hands. He shook his head and mumbled effortlessly and muffled, "That's it. We're screwed." He lifted his head and slumped back on the beaten-up couch that sat against the wall.

How did he, Perseus Jackson, lucky-ass bastard and a somewhat decent fighter, get cooped up in a small, locked up apartment room? He did not know, was the answer.

Jason Grace, who was lying against the wall opposite from Percy's, stared hard at the banged-up coffee table between them. Two measly handguns. One blood-stained and dented metal baseball bat. Ten precious bullets to share between the two of them. No matter how much Jason thought, how many escape plans that popped up in his head, it would be impossible to escape the walker-infested apartment building. Especially not with these supplies, and especially not when they were stuck on the fourth floor.

And if by some miracle the two had gotten down all four floors of hell without becoming zombie chow, they would have to survive two miles of running through hordes to get to the meeting point.

Jason looked up. "What time is it, Jackson?"

Percy looked down at the silver white wristwatch. "6:15. Approximately two hours and a quarter until sunset."

Jason cursed under his breath. Percy and Jason were suppose to be at the meeting point their scavenging group designated two miles away at sunset. But how could they get there now? For all they knew, they were at least two to three of those things limping around around on this floor, but below? Ha, below them was chaos.

Percy began to fiddle with the leather strap of his watch as Jason made his way over to the armchair that rested in the corner. He looked at the pile of stuff sitting on the armchair's cushion; the supplies they have collected on their run. Sitting in front of him were three med kits, some bandages, a six-pack of coke, two bottles of Gatorade, five bottles of water, and about six cans of food. Not to shabby for a one-and-a-half days run. But all that stuff would claim useless if Percy and Jason didn't make it back, or even died in the process.

Jason turned back and looked through the large window that overlooked the streets of the foreign city. He couldn't see very far up, as skyscrapers still blocked off the clouds above. He could however see the streets, which seemed oddly empty until he scanned one horde gathering around one building. He froze, praying that it wasn't the building that Nico and Thalia, the other two scavengers sent on this run, were in. Then he remembered that they were searching the other parts of the city, in the opposite direction. He breathed a sigh of relief.

As he turned, his toe stubbed the corner of the coffee table, and he shrieked in pain as the table shook and landed with a loud "THUD." Percy, alert, looked up and mouthed, "shut the hell up." But it was too late.

Five seconds after that, they heard a light thump noise from the door. Thank gods it was locked. Percy stood up slowly and inched toward the door. He looked through the peephole and turned back. Only one, Percy mouthed. Jason nodded, and soon followed in his foot steps. By the door, he looked at Percy seriously. "Should we take it down?" Jason whispered, and Percy shook his head as the thumping noise continued.

"Too late now, Mr. Clumsy." He said. "The damn thing has already made enough noise to catch enough attention."

And it was true. Jason this time looked through the peephole and gritted his teeth. That one walker had attracted two more, and he saw another number of them approaching from both sides. Shit.

Jason looked up to see an absolutely pissed off Percy. "Ya know Sparky, if you hadn't been such a dickhead-"

"Okay, Okay, for the gods's sake. I get what you mean." Jason rubbed the back of his neck when he got an idea. "Alright fish boy. Barricade this door with as much as you can and pack up our stuff. I'm gonna check on something real quick."

Percy gave a snort, but nodded. As Jason jogged down to the other side of the room, Percy had already pushed up the dining table, TV stand, and a chair against the door. Jason grabbed the baseball bat and stopped at the lone door in the other corner of the room.

Please have nothing inside, please please please-

Jason busted open the locked door and swung his bat; to nothing. He quickly glanced around the room. Nothing. it was an adjoining apartment, similar to the one they had been in. The door was shut, and Jason hastily rushed over to check if it was locked. It was, thank the gods, and he took a dining chair sitting nearby and barricaded it. Jason looked around; this apartment was definitely in better condition, and Jason had the urge to check for supplies. But he couldn't. Not right now, anyway.

He rushed back into the other room to find Percy, with the two handguns loaded and the two backpacks, filled with the supplies they needed. He threw the black one to Jason, who caught it and slung it over his shoulder, and threw the other handgun to him as well. Jason checked the ammo cartridge to find five bullets. Percy swung his sea-green backpack onto his shoulder as well, and nodded.

"Five bullets each. Use 'em if dead necessary."

Jason gave a quick nod. "That everything?"

Percy quietly and quickly shut the door before moving a nearby bookshelf against it. "You bet."

Jason ran to the window and felt a surge of relief. There, right outside, was a fire escape. He didn't say anything though; he didn't want to jinx their one chance of escaping.

He turned back to find Percy with his backpack open, hastily shoving anything he could find into his backpack.

"Percy!" Jason hissed. Percy showed no reaction, and continued to stuff his backpack. He finally stopped to look up at Jason, and gestured him to come over.

"Only a few seconds, Grace. This place is loaded!"

Jason tried to resist, but he ran over anyway, and began to stock up his backpack as well. And Percy was right; the cabinets were filled with soup cans and water, and another med kit also. They stuffed their backpacks full to the brim, and zipped it up. Percy then showed him a swiss knife. Jason's eyes went wide.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Percy gave a wicked grin and opened one of the drawers to reveal a few kitchen knifes, which Jason then hurriedly wrapped up in a cloth and shoved into his backpack. Percy gave a final glance around the place, hastily opening and closing drawers and cabinets as quietly as possible, with Jason mirroring his actions as well. When they had checked the whole place and had taken everything of worth, they silently tip-toed to the window as fast as possible. Jason opened the window and grinned. Percy just nodded and ushered him to hurry up. Jason climbed out, and began to quietly move down the fire escape as fast as possible. Percy was at his heels.

When they reached the bottom, they hopped off and began to sprint. Percy had his swiss knife and handgun drawn, while Jason had his handgun tucked away in his back pocket and carried his baseball bat in his right hand. They rushed like madmen for what seemed like an hour; never stopping to rest, never looking back. They ignored the burning sensation in their calves as they sprinted the whole two miles.


	2. Escape

It wasn't long before Nico and Thalia were tearing out of the pharmacy. The damn alarm had gone off, and could be heard from miles away.

Thalia stabbed one walker in the face with her combat knife, and butted another one in the face with her blade. Nico was right behind her, slashing away at any walkers from the side with his black-bladed dagger. They jumped over rotting bodies and climbed over any obstacle in the way. As Thalia jumped off the hood of a car at one point, something grabbed her ankle and dragged her down. She gasped, turning around to see one of them stuck underneath a tire, pulling her foot closer to its mouth. Nico slammed down right on time, slicing off the whole hand, allowing Thalia to break loose. She scrambled on her feet and Nico followed. Thalia didn't face him, but spoke.

"Thanks," she replied. Nico gave her a quick nod.

"No problem. Share some of your food with me at dinner as a reward, and I might save you again."

Thalia scoffed. "Like there will ever be a next time. Get your own food, di Angelo.

He laughed, and shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, princess."

[WARNING][WARNING][WARNING]

Percy and Jason finally reached the white van and took a deep breath. The area was clear of walkers; they were safe, for now anyway. Jason, in the parking lot in front of the convenience store, leaned against the van and took a deep breath. Percy ruffled his hair. He froze, and Jason, noticing his sudden stop, froze as well.

As his heavy breathing got softer, he could hear the alarm going off somewhere down the street. It wasn't coming from where they came from, but it definitely was nearby. Percy gave Jason a hard look. Jason nodded, and moved cautiously into the streets. In the distance, he saw two figures racing to him at full speed; instantly, Jason's hand trailed down to the handgun, but then he heard them shouting. Squinting even harder, he saw that they were human, alright; one with black shaggy hair in a bomber jacket, the other in a leather one with short black hair.

Nico and Thalia.

But something was off. They were sprinting in the same style he and Percy had been in a few moments ago; frantic sprinting, fear in their eyes, intense arm flailing and breathing that could be heard from a mile away. He had learned to recognize this sprinting style as the sprint of escape; the sprinting style that took form when a horde was on their tail, the style that showed up in near-death scenarios where they would question if they cold even make it.

Madly, Jason ran to Percy, who was eyeing the convenience store. Percy, seeing his startled state, looked at him intensely and knew something was wrong.

"Nico.. Thalia.. horde.." Jason gasped. Percy stared at him in confusion.

"Whore?"

"No, seaweed brain! HORDE. H-O-R-D"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Percy ran to the van, and dug into his pocket. As he unlocked the car door, he gave a stern look at Jason.

"And no one, NO ONE but Annabeth is allowed to call me 'seaweed brain.'"

Jason sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe they were talking about this now at a time like this.

"Annabeth would have no one to call 'seaweed brain' if you don't even make it-"

"NICO!"

Jason and Percy glanced back anxiously to see Thalia, who had drawn her metal bow. She fired one of her precious arrows into the crowd; the arrows that Thalia never dared to lose. Usually, she would go up to her target and take it out, cleaning the fresh, or rotten blood off of the arrow's tip. And arrows, unlike bullets, were not manufactured as commonly; not everyone carried around a full set of arrows and bow as their choice of weaponry. But at a time like this, everyone knew she would not get those arrows back, and at a time like this, everyone knew something must have been really bad or serious for Thalia to waste a perfectly good arrow on. Percy started to back up the van while Jason ran over to Thalia, handgun drawn. He was shocked at what he saw.

Nico was on the floor somehow, with a walker crawling over him. Or that was what he thought. That walker had one of Thalia's arrows stuck in its head. Another group of three stumbled forward, and before Thalia could fire another arrow, Jason took them down with three quick shots. He watched as Nico strained to get up, but to no avail.

What is wrong with him? Jason thought as he fired another bullet at an incoming zombie. Why can't he get up?

Thalia put away her bow and dashed madly towards Nico. Jason was startled for a second, but then proceeded to shoot down the walkers; he had to cover them for as long as he could, and hopefully for as long as it took for Thalia to save Nico. Quickly, she slung Nico's arm around her shoulder. She pulled, and Nico tried to scramble to his feet. His left leg suddenly gave way, and he cried a cry of pain. He fell against her, and Thalia kicked the walker's body aside, pulling her arrow out of its head. She passed it to Nico, who shoved his dagger in the leather sheath that was on his right side, and plucked it out of her hand. They limped slowly towards him, and Jason fired his gun again, and again. Down to four bullets, Jason thought with worry. He fired one more, and then sprinted off towards them. Taking Nico's other arm, he draped it against his shoulder, supporting his weight even more, and the three of them moved at a faster pace. He looked ahead to see Percy, with the van's rear pointed at them and the back doors swung open. Percy got out of the van and fired three times, with one bullet ridiculously close to Jason's head. Jason looked up and growled.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A WALKER TO YOU?!"

"I mean, you got no brains, so kind of-"

He was cut off when the sound of a walker's howl echoed right next to Jason's ear, and the rancid breath of the undead came creeping up his nostrils. Before Jason had enough time to respond, its mouth clamped open and it leaned forward; moments before its head was blown off, and its blood splattered all over Jason's face. He had learned by now to close his mouth and eyes, and to turn away. The blood splattered onto the right side of his face, across his cheek. But Jason didn't mind. He was use to the gore by now.

As the three neared the van, Percy shot away, using the remainder of his bullets to clear away the closest walkers before jumping into the driver's seat. Thalia got in first, dragging Nico's torso with him, with Jason holding his legs. Once Thalia had dragged most of his body in, Jason hopped in and kicked the nearby zombie in the face before shutting the doors. Percy, once hearing the reassuring slam of the doors, stepped on the pedal and they tore off into the streets, heading back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Persassy, legend and icon of the PJO fandom.


	3. Pit Stop

As the white van blasted down the streets of the city, Thalia still supported Nico, and Jason stumbled his way towards the passenger seat, next to where Percy sat. Taking a dirty rag from the compartment in front of his seat, he wiped his face and cursed under his breath. That was WAY to close. If Percy wasn't there, Jason would have a huge chunk of flesh torn off from his neck. He cringed at that thought. That's not important now, he thought grimly. What is important is Nico.

Jason turned his head back to see Nico, grunting in pain, clenching his teeth and hissing between his curled lips. Thalia had threw their supply bags next to Percy and Jason's backpacks. Jason watched as Thalia bent down to Nico's left leg.

"Nico, you have to let me see." She said calmly.

He grunted. "It's not a big deal. I'm fine-"

"Nico, listen to me for once. Let me see it."

He sighed and finally gave a hesitant nod. Thalia gently nodded her head as well, and leaned towards the cuff of his pants. She slowly rolled it up, and Nico let out an anguished cry. Thalia shut her eyes gently and looked up at Nico. After a while, Nico grunted once again and leaned back against the side of the van, exhaling. Thalia rolled up the pant leg again, and Jason watched as Nico held his breath, refusing to cry out in pain, trying to hold it in. Finally, when Thalia reached the knee, she bit her lip and cursed silently to herself. Jason leaned a bit towards them, and his eyes bulged at the sight of his knee. There, where Nico's knee cap should have been, was a slightly hollowed out area. Instead, the knee cap had been shoved to the side, so a disgusting bump rested on the left of his left leg. He had dislocated his leg. Jason grunted and looked away. He focused on the somewhat beautiful landscape before him, ahead on the road back to base. The sun was beginning to set, and they have finally left the city. He saw the outline of a few houses next to the highway, and occasionally, they passed an empty car on the side of the road.

"Nico, I have to-"

"But I don't want you to. I'm fine, ok?!"

Jason glanced back again to see Thalia's hands on Nico's leg. She was going to shove the bone back into its proper socket; and Nico didn't seem too eager.

Thalia pursed her lips, and frowned. "If I don't, it'll only get worse."

Nico looked into her eyes. "But what if you're wrong? What if it's not dislocated? What if it's just a bruise-"

"You're fucking kidding me. You think that hella big lump by the side of your leg is a bruise?!"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF THAT IT'S DISLOCATED EITHER!"

There was a cold silence after Nico's eruption. He was fuming; mad all of the sudden. It must have been the injury, Jason thought.

"You're kidding me. You're telling me that hollow space and huge lump isn't a dislocated joint?"

No one spoke for a bit of time, until finally, Percy's voice interrupted the quietness of the van.

"Hey, uh, guys.." Percy mumbled slowly.

Nico huffed and looked away. Thalia gave an annoyed groan.

"What is it fish head?"

Percy grunted under his breath. "Oh nothing. Just that we're low on gas so we need to find a gas station or rest stop stat."

"WHAT?! You're telling me that we're already out of gas ALREADY?!" screamed Thalia.

"Shut it, Ms. Lesbian." Nico chided. "It's a long drive to and from; the van's not automatically going to refill itself."

"Was that nickname intended as an offense?" Thalia said with a small laugh, giving Nico the all-mighty Thalia Death Glare.

Jason suddenly pointed up ahead.

"Hey, look!" Jason shouted. "Instead of wasting our energy on fighting, save it for any possible intruders at that rest stop."

Percy grinned. "Look who's finally useful for once."

"Shut up, fat ass."

Percy rolled his eyes as he switched lanes over to the right, driving down the road that led to the gas station. He pulled up to a gas pump, where he kept the van turned on. Percy breathed heavily.

"All right guys. You all know the drill; let's get this over with as fast as possible."

Nico grunted as he scooted forward.

"Shouldn't we shut off the van? Doesn't leaving a running vehicle on while adding gas cause it to explode or something?"

Percy sighed. "It does, but I don't want to fumble with the car keys in case we need to escape."

Thalia opened the back door. "Besides, that stuff only happens in movies."

Jason looked confused. "No it doesn't-"

"No one asked for your opinion, Benjamin Franklin."

"Since when was my nickname Benjamin Frank-"

"Guys!" Percy hissed. "Are you TRYING to murder us?!"

Thalia shot a glare towards Jason, to which Jason stuck out his tongue and mocked to.

"Nico, stay in the car." Thalia said. She opened one of the duffel bags and took out a 10 mm glock pistol.

Jason looked over at Percy. "Want me to take the wheel?"

Percy paused, sighed, and nodded. "Turn off the engine, but keep the keys in; if anything happens, turn the van on, and wait until you hear me say 'go.'"

Jason nodded, and scooted himself over to the driver seat. Thalia approached from the back and handed Percy a fire ax.

"Feel free to chop some heads out there, Percy." Thalia then crawled back, took out a hunting rifle, and passed it to Nico.

"If anything happens, blow up some heads."

Nico pretended to ignore her, but he grabbed the gun either way. he scooted himself to the edge of the van, where the back doors were swung open. Thalia got off and stood on the other side of the van, opposite of Percy and the gas pump. Percy took out a credit card, scanned it, and began to pump gas. For the next minute or so, the group remained quiet; no one dared to even breathe through their mouths. When the tank was three quarters full though, there suddenly came the blaring sound of a car alarm.

Immediately, Percy and Thalia jerked their heads back to scream at Jason; only to realize that the car alarm did not belong to their van. When Percy inspected the area, he noticed smoke on the highway, only to see a sedan crush the bumper of a truck. The sedan itself was blaring, along with the truck; and Percy watched horrifically as the sedan driver, a man in his twenties, twist and cringe in the driver seat, slowly turning into one of them.

Percy heard Thalia shout from the back.

"Percy, we got a horde in that rest stop!"

Percy heard the familiar groans of the undead, and the sound of a cracking door under pressure. Nico's voice rang out above the monotonous sounds of the walkers.

"Percy! That rest stop door is locked and barricaded already; we got at least fifteen seconds before that door blows!"

Percy stared as the numbers rose. Just a few more seconds, and the tank would be full. Jason rolled down the window.

"Percy! Get in the van! We have enough to get home!"

Percy shook his head.

"I need my damn reward points!"

"Son of a-"

Jason's comment never finished. The doors of the rest stop went flying open as the first few walkers came staggering forward. The sounds of Thalia's pistol and Nico's hunting rifle rang out, and Percy gripped the gas pump, ready to yank it out as soon as possible. Finally the numbers stopped, and the tank was full.

Percy quickly put the pump back in, closed the cap, and was about to climb into the back when he heard the alert yelp of Jason; and shortly after, he felt a wrinkly hand grab onto his shoulder. Percy jerked back, flinging whatever was behind him off of him. As he looked at the face of whatever grabbed him, he was hit with the smell of rotten flesh, and bad breath from the lack of tooth paste. It was the sedan driver; groping at Percy, trying to get a good bite out of him. Quickly, Percy hit the walker in the head, pushing it back with his foot. He expected the creature to fall, but it was clever; it grabbed hold of Percy's foot, and as it fell, Percy went toppling after it. The walker was about to take a clean chomp out of his ankle when he heard a pistol, and then the walker's head jerk back. It's grip loosened, and Percy soon found himself scrambling to the back before he even realized what he was doing. The moment Percy climbed in, Thalia turned back at Jason. "Let it rip, Jason!" she shouted, and Jason, his foot pressing the pedal to the metal, tore down the rest stop, and off into the highway. Nico grabbed hold of the duffel bags to keep them from falling out, Thalia holding onto Nico to make sure that HE didn't fall out, and Percy, lunging for the doors, ready to shut them tight. It was a close call; mere seconds before the van tore off, the walkers from the gas station had all crowded around the gas pumps. Percy sighed, and relaxed. He crawled his way over to the passenger seat, sat down, and breathed heavily.

He was safe. Thalia was safe. Jason was safe. And Nico was safe.

Percy looked to his left at Jason.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there."

Jason looked startled. "What?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You know, when you shot that walker in the head."

Jason shook his head. "That wasn't me; I didn't even know you were down until I ran over that walker."

Percy sighed. "Wow, thanks."

Jason shrugged. "Hey, you're alive; it doesn't matter who shot the damn thing. You're breathing and not bitten.. right..?"

Percy inspected his ankle and wrists. "Nope. Nada. I'm just dapper."

Jason nodded and focused on the road. Percy laid back into his seat, and felt like dozing off. But all he could think about was who shot the walker; if Jason didn't, and if Thalia and Nico couldn't possibly have from their angle, then who did?


End file.
